Series 17 (Germany)
It is seventeenth season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top Prize was €1.000.000. Starting from season 9, contestants are offered two game formats: classic with three lifelines, or risk with four lifelines (in this case the contest has €500 minimum amount only). Lifelines In this season three (in classic) or four (in risk) lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Ask One of the Audience (or "Additional Joker"), but only one safe haven (€500). Episodes * Episode 1 (14th September 2015) Thomas Weber (€64,000) Linda Schlömer (€16,000) * Episode 2 (21st September 2015) Hendrik Brand (€64,000) Michaela Cosenza (€8,000) * Episode 3 (28th September 2015) Tobias Quotschalla (€64,000) Alexander Franke (continued) * Episode 4 (5th October 2015) Alexander Franke (€64,000) Mirja Gabbert (continued) * Episode 5 (19th October 2015) Mirja Gabbert (€64,000) Oliver Schaad (€32,000) Daniela Dittmann (continued) * Episode 6 (26th October 2015) Daniela Dittmann (€32,000) Christin Grützner (€8,000) * Episode 7 (2nd November 2015) Ersin Demir (€64,000) Jonas Schröder (continued) * Episode 8 (9th November 2015) Jonas Schröder (€32,000) Elena Frey (€16,000) Leon Windscheid (continued) * Episode 9+10 (13th November 2015) - 2. Jackpot-Special Sonja Thimm (€0) Nadja Sidikjar (€1,538,450) Ulrich Büttner (€0) * Episode 11 (16th November 2015) Leon Windscheid (continued again) * 31st Celebrity Special (19th November 2015) Carolin Kebekus (€125,000) Martin Rütter (€125,000) Richy Müller (€125,000) Jens Riewa (€64,000) * Episode 12 (23rd November 2015) - 1. 80er Jahre Special Thomas Noack (€32,000) Julia May (€8,000) * Episode 13 (30th November 2015) - 2. 80er Jahre Special Detlef Stübs (€125,000) * Episode 14 (7th December 2015) Leon Windscheid (€1,000,000) Fabian Käufer (continued) * Episode 15 (14th December 2015) Fabian Käufer (€16,000) Claudia Duss (€500) Jeremy Rompen (continued) * Episode 16 (28th December 2015) * Episode 17+18 (4th January 2016) * Episode 19 (11th January 2016) * Episode 20 (15th January 2016) * Episode 21 (18th January 2016) * Episode 22+23 (22nd January 2016) - 3. Überraschungs-Special Thomas Schweisthal (€500,000) Christine Kantert (€64,000) * Episode 24 (25th January 2016) * Episode 25 (1st February 2016) * Episode 26 (8th February 2016) * Episode 27 (15th February 2016) * Episode 28+29 (22nd February 2016) - 7. Zocker-Special Rebekka Endler (€1,000) Kristina Deininger (€125,000) Benedikt Wetzel (€32,000) Stefan Krumme (€1,000) * Episode 30 (26th February 2016) - 4. Überraschungs-Special Willi Thiesen (€64,000) * Episode 31+32 (29th February 2016) * Episode 33+34 (7th March 2016) - 5. Überraschungs-Special Andreas Ziemann (€16,000) Gerhard Krämer (€16,000) Dagmar Schu (€16,000) * Episode 35+36 (14th March 2016) * Episode 37 (21st March 2016) * Episode 38 (4th April 2016) * Episode 39 (11th April 2016) * Episode 40 (18th April 2016) * Episode 41 (25th April 2016) * Episode 42 (2nd May 2016) * Episode 43 (9th May 2016) * Episode 44+45 (23rd May 2016) * Episode 46+47+48 (30th May 2016) - 1,250th episode Special (Jubiläums-Sendung) Dennis Beul (€ 16.000) Sharina Schaefer (€ 32.000) Marc Schneider (€ 64.000) Ann-Kathrin Romer (€ 16.000) Henrik Rose (€ 0) * 32nd Celebrity Special (6th June 2016) Ralf Schmitz (€125,000) Stefan Kretzschmar (€64,000) Laura and Jörg Wontorra (€64,000) Eckhart von Hirschhausen (€125,000) Sources *Series 17 contestants Category:German series